I Caught Myself
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Spencer is caught between two perfect ladies. Who will be perfect for him? Spam
1. You can't promenade alone, can you?

**A/n:** So here is yet another attempt at writing Spam and argh! I promised myself I would stop writing these drama-rama Spam stories. Because these two deserve to be happy and not have any complications in their relationship but you can't have Spam without the angst I guess. This was written while I had Paramore's **"I Caught Myself" **playing. I feel like that song is so fitting in the ship. Oh, and I used the video store girl from iRocked the Vote and gave her the name Allie since she didn't have one. Enjoy this please for it is un-beta'd. I challenged myself to see if I could write more deeply without the extra help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Song lyrics are property of Paramore

* * *

_Down to you, you're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you, but I don't know what I want…_

"Spencer, we're gonna be late. Don't you think you've taken enough pictures to fill up an empty wall?" Carly complained "I only get one senior prom and I don't want to miss it…"

"Just one more, kiddo, I promise" Spencer stood there with his camera out taking yet another picture of Carly and Freddie near the stairs. He wanted to get some in the best lighting, the best angles, and the best poses. Everything had to be perfect.

"And smile!" he said snapping the picture when Carly and Freddie gave cheesy smiles displaying their tired, anxious faces.

"Alright, can we go already?" Carly asked.

"Yes, you can go" Spencer put away his camera as Carly and Freddie came down from the stairs and were just heading out the door when Mrs. Benson let herself in "I'm here to take some prom pictures!" she said cheerily.

The two groaned and rolled their eyes in unison as Spencer went to her "Its okay Mrs. Benson, I already took some. I'll make you some copies. I think they're ready to get to prom now."

"But I wanted to take some of my own, too." Mrs. Benson frowned "Do you think we could just – "

Carly and Freddie groaned once more not wanting to deal with the picture thing again. "Don't worry about it" Spencer reassured her "I'll make copies. I have tons of pictures. You just get them to prom and rumor has it that the dinner they're serving isn't properly cooked right. I don't know, Mrs. Benson, you better get there before Freddie could catch food poisoning…"

"You're right!" Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie by the hand "Come on children, we better get a move on!" she yanked Freddie out of the apartment as Carly stayed behind.

"Oh thank you so much, Spence! I thought she was going to make us stay for more pictures!"

"I'm not gonna let you guys miss your prom. Now go on! Don't stay out too late, kiddo!" he hugged Carly as she went to catch up with Mrs. Benson and Freddie. After that, Spencer closed the door and sat on the couch to watch some TV. It was silent in the room till he heard footsteps come down the stairs. He slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Sam?" he said as he saw the blond lazily walking down the last steps "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at prom?"

"I didn't have the money for it. Let alone a dress or a date…" she made her way to the couch and sat next to Spencer "Besides, prom is just another stupid excuse to look pretty and all this other crap…"

"Sam, I think it's important that you go to your prom."

"Oh, and why?" Sam grabbed Spencer's soda from the coffee table and took a swig.

"Because…you get to have one last hurrah with people you'll never see again after you graduate"

"What if I hate most of them?"

"Okay, well…" Spencer tried to think of another reason but failed "I got nothing…" he sighed.

"Not so important now, is it?" Sam put the soda can back on the table and sat back as Spencer watched her and sighed. It was unfortunate that she had such a negative view on going to prom but something told him that deep down inside, Sam really wanted to be out there having fun.

"You know what? I'm sick of watching TV." Spencer switched the TV off "How about you and I have our own prom?"

Sam sarcastically laughed "You're joking right?"

"No. I'm serious as a heart attack. How about it? I never went to my prom…"

"So all that 'prom is important' talk from you was garbage?"

"Pretty much…so come on!" Spencer led the way to his room where he dug out a few items in his closet. He found a tutu and threw it to Sam. "Why do you have a tutu in your closet?" she asked as she put it on over her clothes.

"I found it at the junk yard and thought I could use it for something…I don't know…" Spencer continued to dig around in his closet till he found his mock tuxedo shirt and put it on. Spencer told Sam to wait in his room while he set up the living room. Setting up the living room? Sam thought Spencer was doing a bit too much. Deciding to have a pseudo prom and play dress up? Okay, fine. But whatever Spencer was doing to the living room was pushing it. Fifteen minutes later, Spencer asked Sam to come into the living room. She left Spencer's room to find the living room completely dark except for a few strobe lights and pulsating music.

"Sam Puckett, welcome to your senior prom" Spencer smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile. She and Spencer danced around the living room jumping on the couch and making up silly dance moves. Instead of the boring standard prom portraits, they took pictures with fun poses and instead of the regular prom dinner of chicken, they drank Peppy Cola and ate Fladoodles.

At first, Sam thought the idea seemed ridiculous but she found herself enjoying every second of it. She discovered how fun Spencer was to be around and how cute he looked in his goofy tuxedo shirt. Spencer on the other hand, it made him forget how moody Sam was usually most of the time. He loved to watch her dance. Sam was a great dancer from what he saw. It must have been some kind of talent she had been hiding.

At 1 am, the two plopped down on the couch tired from all the dancing and whatnot. Sam rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. He looked down at her face. Her eyelids were half open and she looked like she was about to hit the hay.

"Spence?" she said as she yawned.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thank you for throwing me a prom" she looked up at him and smiled.

At that very moment, Spencer planted a kiss on her soft lips. Sam sat up and kissed him back placing her hand on his cheek. The kiss was almost too perfect. The dark living room with the flashing strobe lights? Perfect. The best prom she could ever ask for? Perfect. No one around the break the mood? Perfect. They were perfect.

But there was only one problem…Spencer had a girlfriend.

**TBC...**


	2. I still love HER

**A/n:** Please feel free to tell me what I can do to improve this. I hope this isn't too wonky, haha

* * *

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought…_

The next morning, Sam woke up on the couch without Spencer beside her. She got up, stretched and noticed that she was still wearing the tutu from last night. She touched the frilly pink fabric and smiled a bit. Last night was amazing. The most fun she's had in a long time. She looked around the apartment to find all the mess had been cleaned up and the strobe lights were put away. Sam shrugged and wiggled out of the skirt. She figured Spencer was still cleaning up somewhere in the house so she made her way into the kitchen for some cereal.

In the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked inside to find some milk when she heard footsteps coming towards her. If it was Spencer, she was going to wrap her arms around his neck and thank him once again for throwing her the best prom ever.

She whirled around in total excitement only to find Carly in front of her.

"Hey Sam" Carly yawned "Spencer said you stayed over cause your Mom was giving you crap again…"

Sam was a bit disappointed but it didn't matter. She was still happy to see Carly "Yeah" she went along with it "So, how was prom?"

"Ugh" Carly grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet "Just let me have some cereal and I'll tell you the whole story…its pretty scandalous."

Sam laughed a bit "Oh, by the way, where's Spencer?"

"He went out for a jog and to see Allie" Carly said as she poured some cereal into a bowl.

Spencer woke up real early and went for a run. He ran to escape the guilt he was feeling as to why he kissed Sam when he knew he had a wonderful girlfriend. It was foolish and irresponsible but there was something about that night that attracted him to Sam. How he couldn't help himself but kiss her in the darkness of the living room. How amazingly fun she was when she wasn't angry. But no, it had to be put to a stop. Sam was Carly's best friend and he was happy with Allie.

He got to Video Village and went inside to find Allie with her back turned to him while she put away some videos. He went around the counter and tickled her ribs "Hey!"

"Hey baby!" Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss "How was your night last night? Sorry I had to work late" she said after they pulled away from their kiss. She ran her thumb down his cheek "Did you and Socko hit up the bars? You can tell me, I won't be mad"

"No, I didn't go out. I actually stayed in and…" he tried not to think about last night "watched TV" he nervously smiled.

It was only a few years ago that she and Spencer met at this very place. He brought in a late video notice expecting to lie and get away with it but instead he broke down and told the truth. Allie then revealed to him that the bill was fake and was used to scare customers into returning their movies on time. From then on, Spencer (who normally used Webflicks) started coming in regularly. He and Allie bonded over a love of Galaxy Wars ("I have a one of a kind prop from the movie" "Really? One of a kind?" "Well…its not _really _one of a kind. Its more of a replica.") And art ("I've sculpted just about anything you can think of." "Giant coffee cup?" "Sculpted it"). After that, Spencer finally asked her out on a date and asked her to be his girlfriend. An offer she gladly accepted.

Spencer let Allie get back to work as he left Video Village and went back to the apartment. When he came through the door, he found Sam sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey" Spencer closed the door and joined her on the couch "Where's Carly?"

"She's at the library." Sam replied picking one channel to stay on. There was an awkward silence as the two stared blankly at the TV.

"Sam" Spencer began as he turned to look at her "Look, what happened last night wasn't supposed to happen. You're Carly's friend and my friend and…friends don't kiss friends…do you understand?"

Sam continued to give the TV a blank stare "I understand" she replied flatly.

"Good." Spencer tensely ran his hand up and down his thigh "I'm glad we're both on the same level." He then got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was gone, Sam sighed heavily as if she wanted Spencer to hear. That kiss meant something. She knew it did. She wanted to bring it out of him.

**TBC...**


	3. All about the girl who came to stay

**A/n:** Hey there! Back with another chapter. Honestly, I'm quite ashamed that I wrote this because this chapter is kinda _sexy_. And as always, the ever present drama is still there. Anyways, enjoy it and please review (kinda OOC? tell me...)

* * *

_You got it, you got it; some kind of magic…  
Hypnotic, hypnotic; you're leavin' me breathless…_

A day after Carly left for her senior trip, Spencer paced around the living room on the phone with Allie. She insisted that he finally meet her parents but Spencer was dreading it. He was never good at meeting any of his past girlfriend's parents.

"What if they don't like me, Al?" Spencer continued to pace feeling nervous that he eventually was going to meet her parents anyways. He wasn't good at talking his way out of things with her, either "Yeah, but…I know, and…" he turned to see Sam coming through the front door quietly and waved.

Sam was careful not to disturb his phone call as she went to sit on the couch and patiently wait for him to finish.

"Okay, well…Alright, I'll see you tonight. Love you." Spencer put down the phone and sighed of defeat. He plopped himself on the couch next to Sam and sighed some more.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She wants me to meet her parents…and…I'm not _good _at those things. What am I supposed to say, 'Hi, I'm Spencer Shay! I don't have a real job. I'm an _artist_!'" he smiled sarcastically and then frowned "What's even worse is that her Dad is a lawyer. Imagine how thrilled he'll be when I tell him I dropped out of law school…"

"Dude, then just don't go." Sam suggested.

"I can't bail out of this one. She's wanted to do this for a really long time. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I told her I never want to meet her parents?"

"A smart one?" Sam replied.

Spencer turned his head to stare at her "What do you mean?"

"Look, you're obviously unhappy in this relationship. Why should you go to great lengths just to make her happy? She should care about your feelings as well…" Sam smiled sharply at him "Well, I'm gonna go eat some of your food…" she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Spencer wanted to know more so he followed her to the kitchen "I am happy with her." He said as he stood behind her while she looked through the fridge "And she does care about my feelings…"

"Oh yeah?" Sam turned around with a turkey leg in her hand "Then how come she isn't giving you more time to prepare for meeting her parents?"

"I told you, she's wanted to do this for a long time."

"There you go worrying about her needs before yours. There are two sides to a relationship, you know. It can't be all Allie all the time…"

Spencer stared at her for a moment_ Damn that Sam Puckett!_ Spencer thought. She clearly had an answer for everything he threw at her. But no, he wasn't about to let an eighteen year old tell him what to do. He and Allie had been together for a long time and he sure as hell was doing _something _right to have been with her for awhile. But when he thought about it, he _did _dedicate a big portion of his life to her. They always did what she wanted to do. Maybe it was because he felt as if she'd leave him if he ever disagreed with her? But whatever, Spencer wasn't going to let Sam point out what was going wrong in his relationship no matter how right she might be. Or how cute she looked in that tutu from the other night or how soft and sweet her lips felt when they kissed or…NO. Spencer decided that he was going to stop thinking. Thinking was for losers. He was going to march into the shower and get ready for tonight. He didn't need a reason to be scared of Allie's parents.

Later on in the evening, Spencer was already fifteen minutes late for the dinner. He had a hard time contemplating on what to wear, what to bring, what to talk about. By the time he made his way through Allie's front door, her father wasn't pleased.

"Mom, Dad, this is Spencer Shay…" Allie announced "The best boyfriend on earth!"

After greeting the parents they took their seats at the dining table. Everything was going well until the hard hitting questions were brought up. "So what do you do for a living, Spencer?" Allie's Dad wondered. "Why did you drop out of law school?" Allie's Mom asked.

"Is that all you plan to do with your life?"

"Have you ever considered getting a real job?"

Spencer couldn't take it and Sam was right. He did only do this just to please Allie. Allie didn't even bother to come to his aid while he was being chewed out by her parents. After dinner, Spencer walked out of the house. No 'thank you' or 'goodnight', he just walked. Allie immediately followed him out the door. "Spencer!" she yelled "Spencer! Why the hell did you walk out like that for?"

"Allie…" Spencer turned around "I knew this was going to be a disaster. I just walked through a friggin' buzz saw. Geez, are you _trying _to dump me or something?"

"What?" Allie gave him a puzzled look "All I wanted was for you and my parents to finally meet. I wanted you to get to know them and for them to get to know you…"

"It's always about what you want, isn't it? I really shouldn't have had come tonight. You should have given me more time to prepare for this…" his words echoed Sam's from earlier.

"You're right, Spence. It's always about me. I'm a horrible girlfriend. All I wanted was for you to meet my parents. You know what? Just get out of here." Allie was now angered "Go."

"Allie…"

"You wanted to leave so do it! Get out! I'm serious!"

"Fine, I'm leaving…" Spencer got into his car and sped off. It was only a second or two later when Allie began to cry.

Back at the apartment, Sam was lying on the couch casually when Spencer furiously came through the door and slammed it. He marched straight into the kitchen to get some milk.

"Whoa, daddy…" Sam got up and went to him "How was dinner with Allie's parents?"

"Horrible" Spencer said in between gulps of his milk "They picked on me. Question after question, '_How come you dropped out of law school?' 'How come you don't have a real job?'_" he looked down at his glass to find that it was empty "I need more milk…" He went to pour some milk into his glass and then joined Sam in the kitchen table.

"How are you and Allie?" Sam asked.

"I think we're done…" Spencer took a sip this time "She told me to leave. So I did…"

"I told you, Spence. You were really unhappy. She was controlling and you didn't even know it." Sam reached her hand out to hold his.

Spencer looked at Sam and remembered their "prom". Now _that _night was fun. He wished to live in that memory forever. Anything that could erase this night from his memory.

"I'm tired…" Spencer said getting up from the chair "I'll see ya' in the morning. Goodnight." He went to his room and locked it.

Sam sighed as she watched him leave. She couldn't see Spencer like this. He had to be happy again.

In the morning, Spencer woke to Sam lying down next to him. He nearly gasped "Sam! What are you doing here? I locked the door…"

"Uh, have you met me? I picked the lock."

"Of course you did" Spencer slowly sat up "How long were you in here for?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I was only here for fifteen minutes." Sam sat up "So come on, get dressed."

"What for?" Spencer wondered.

"Well, you are going to go to Allie and apologize for what you've done."

"What? Of course not, I think I should give it a bit more time before I-"he was cut off by Sam's laughing "What's so funny?"

"Do you think I'd throw you into that so quickly? Of course not! So come on, get dressed" Sam got up off the bed "We're going to have fun."

"I don't wanna" Spencer whined and hid under the covers and curled up "I'm sad. Allie doesn't love me anymore. No one loves me…" he mumbled under the covers.

"Ugh." Sam grunted as she rolled her eyes "Are you serious? Get up, Spence."

"No" he pouted.

Sam saw his sock covered feet peeking out of the blanket. She went closer and quickly took the socks off his feet. Spencer quickly popped up "Sam! Give me back my socks! My feet are freezing!"

"You have to catch me" Sam ran out of the room as Spencer followed behind. They ran in circles around the couch and then all over the kitchen till Sam went out the back door and went around till she found Spencer waiting for her at the front door. She tried to run back around but Spencer had caught her and dragged her back into the house.

"Give me back my socks!" he said as he struggled to hold her.

"No!" Sam giggled.

The two fell over to the ground as Spencer pinned her to the floor. "Give it" he demanded.

"You have to kiss me" Sam grinned.

Without hesitation, Spencer kissed her. He let go of her wrists and braced himself on his hands. Sam released his socks and hooked her arms around his neck as her body arched towards him. Spencer immediately forgot about the socks as the connection they made from when they had their "prom" came back. It felt amazing, like it had never left them.

But seconds later, Spencer paused and stopped kissing her. He sighed and then got up.

"What's wrong?" Sam gave him a puzzled look "Why'd you stop?"

"I can't do this…" he helped her get up and then ran a hand through his hair "What if she comes back?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed "She's not coming back to you. When it's over it's over! And before you say 'How would you know?' trust me, I know. I'm a girl. You can't get advice like this from Socko…"

Spencer thought for a moment as he went to sit on the couch. Sam did have a point. She was right about all that other stuff but he still loved Allie. He wanted her to come back to him. Sam joined him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder "You'll be okay, Spence. Trust me."

Throughout the day, Spencer tried to take his mind off Allie. While Sam went to go back to her house to grab more clothes, he concentrated on his sculpting. When that wasn't working, he watched some TV. But nah, that didn't do it for him. It was nearing sunset when Sam came back. As she came through the door, Spencer had gone back into sculpting but having a difficult time.

"I'm back" she greeted as she closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Hey Sam" Spencer turned around "Uh, you hungry? I could call for a pizza or we could go out…I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna go out" Sam said as she smiled.

Minutes later, the two were out on the streets and ended up at B.F. Wang's. While waiting for their dinner, they goofed around and played with their chopsticks. After wards, Sam insisted they take the long way back home so they could enjoy the city lights and talk a little.

When they finally arrived home, they both plopped down on the couch in perfect unison and that's when Spencer realized that this whole night he wasn't thinking of Allie. He had been paying too much attention to Sam and their little chopsticks game. Walking the long way back home was perfect. Sam opened up to him and he listened attentively, the both of them occasionally admiring the city lights like they wanted.

Spencer was caught off guard by Sam as she straddled his waist and began kissing his neck. He breathed softly as he allowed her to take away the heartbreak and get him used to a new touch. His hands smoothed down her waist as she began to kiss his lips. Spencer ran a hand down her golden curls absolutely loving how every ringlet felt on his finger tips. Sam continued to kiss him, making sure he was relaxed.

"Sam…" Spencer said softly between kisses.

"Yes?" Sam planted kisses around his mouth.

"You make me feel about ten, fifteen years younger…"

"Fifteen years younger? I feel like I'm seducing a younger man" Sam chuckled a bit.

Spencer just smiled and cupped her face "I feel like I'm losing my mind when I'm with you."

"Great. Cause I've already lost mine…" Sam continued to kiss him and then moved her lips to his ear "So, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

And there went Spencer and his doubts again. He backed away from her and sighed "Sam, I really, really can't be doing this with you…you're Carly's best friend!"

"So?" Sam got off of him and sat down "See, this isn't about me being Carly's best friend. You still love Allie, don't you?"

Spencer didn't say anything. He just looked away. Sam took that as a "yes". She moved his head to face her "Listen to me, Spence. You're a great guy and you're just going to sit around and mope over someone who doesn't deserve you or isn't coming back to you. Go forward. And if she really wanted you back she'd be blowing up every phone you own…" Sam moved closer to kiss him once again "Plus" she said seductively "I could be your last chance at happiness…so come on...are we gonna do this?"

Spencer looked at Sam helplessly "I can't…"

There was a silence between them as they stared back at each other. "Okay." Sam shrugged as she got up from the couch "Night…" she went into his room and closed the door.

When she was gone, Spencer sighed once more. He was beginning to think that the only thing he was good at was sighing in doubt. But Sam was right. Allie hadn't called for him or anything. Maybe they really were over? And Spencer had such a great time with Sam it was quite obvious he was in the beginning stages of moving on from Allie. With Sam, he could feel young forever and have all the fun he wanted.

Spencer got up and headed to his room. He knocked on the door and stepped back a bit as Sam opened the door in nothing but a wifebeater and panties. He looked her up and down breathing hard.

Not wasting anymore time, the two collided into each other. Kissing violently as Spencer lifted Sam up and made his way into the room. He backed Sam into a wall as she crossed her legs behind his back and helped him slip off his shirt. With that out of the way, Spencer put Sam down to undo his pants. After that, Spencer carried her towards the bed and threw her down. He crawled up her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched him close.

"Keep you attention on me and only me…" Sam demanded as she smiled. She cupped his cheek and held him closer.

And it went like that for two days. Sam and Spencer would try and find something normal to do but it never lasted long. Either one would find an excuse to end up in the bedroom and from there it went. Sometimes in the living room, bathroom, or anywhere else Sam thought about.

Spencer felt free. Sam had put him under some kind of spell and there was no turning away from it. Not that he wanted to or anything.

On one morning, Spencer and Sam were a tangle of arms and legs on the bed as the blanket barely covered their bodies. Spencer thought he was dreaming it but the doorbell had been ringing repeatedly and he was ignoring it to keep himself within the warmth of Sam's body against his.

"Get the door, Spence" Sam mumbled still sleepy.

"Cookie dough…" Spencer replied.

Whoever was ringing the doorbell just wouldn't quit so Sam slowly pushed Spencer off the bed till he fell. The loud thud quickly awoke him as he stood up "What happened?" Spencer asked slightly disoriented. He looked around to find that he was on the floor "Why am I not on the bed?"

"I think you should answer the door…" Sam suggested.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Spencer stood up pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Are you crazy? It might be Carly back early from her trip or something…or Mrs. Benson!"

"Oh, you're right…" Spencer left the room to get the door. There wasn't a worry in his head as he turned the knob and opened the front door. Yup, not a worry at all…

"Hey you" Allie stood there innocently with two coffees in her hand "I know it's a bit early and…I'm sorry, did I bother you?"

"No…" Spencer stood there bewildered "Not at all…come in…" he nervously smiled as he stepped aside to let her in. This was going to be both painful and amusing, he thought.

**TBC…**


	4. Two hearts for the price of one

**A/n:** Back with another drama filled chapter. Sometimes I feel like I'm not writing iCarly fic but a soap opera and Natalie Imbruglia's "Torn" is playing in the trailer. Anyways, please enjoy this. It went through so many re-writes and honestly, I feel like I went a little weak at this chapter.

* * *

_I hate this, I hate this; you're not the one I believe in…_

Allie looked around the apartment and then back at Spencer "So, how have you been?" she asked as she placed the coffees on the table and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm, uh, you know me…always great" Spencer flashed a nervous smile and sat beside her "And you?"

"I'm great, y'know?" Allie twiddled her thumbs "I was just in the neighborhood and uh…I wanted to talk to you about the other night. I'm sorry, Spence. I didn't mean to make you leave that night. And you're totally right…maybe at times I am a bit selfish and I really should have gave you more time to prepare." She held his hand. "I just want to let you know that I still love you and my parents' opinions on you will never change that…"

And just like that, the feelings Spencer thought he could throw away boomeranged back to him as if they were dropped onto his front doorstep neatly packaged. Deep down, he couldn't let go of Allie. After three years of being together, he realized a little riff down the road couldn't break it.

"I never stopped being in love with you, Al" Spencer replied vulnerably. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was digging his own grave. Sam was bound to come out of his room any second and the mood would most likely change. There was a huge problem to shine light on now. Spencer didn't want to lose Allie. But he didn't want to lose Sam, either.

Spencer pulled Allie in for a kiss. When their lips met, it had been like all wounds had been healed. But Spencer had to act quickly. If either girl saw each other, all hell was about to break loose.

"Wait here, okay?" Spencer pulled away from Allie as their kiss ended in a sloppy wet smack "I'll be right back" he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Allie asked.

"I'm just gonna get dressed. Don't move. Just stay there." Spencer hurried back into his room to find Sam already up dressed in one of his shirts.

"Who's at the door?" she asked.

"Sam, now don't take this the wrong way but I need you to leave…" Spencer said nervously.

"Why?" Sam was puzzled.

"Because…" Spencer sighed trying to think of an excuse. But this was Sam. He couldn't lie to her. She was as good at detecting lies as she was at making them "Allie is here…"

"What? Tell her to go home!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"We got back together…"

"Oh, Spencer…" Sam rolled her eyes "You really did it this time. How many times did I tell you? Don't go back! You should never go back! I somehow knew you still loved her…and I'm some sort of pity fuck…"

Spencer couldn't believe what she was saying "Sam, it's not like that! I am in such HUGE trouble here! I love her but…I love you, too…"

Sam stared back at him firmly "Why don't you tell her that. She's right behind you…"

Spencer turned to see Allie shaking her head as she glared at him. "Allie…" he said full of guilt "I told you to – "

"So you can get her out of your room while I wasn't looking?" Allie cut him off "You make me sick…" and off she went.

"Allie!" Spencer called chasing after her "Allie, please don't leave!" he caught up with her at the front door.

"We didn't even officially break up and here you are trying to fuck someone else! Your little sister's best friend, for God sakes!" tears streamed down her face "God, how do you expect me to live with that?"

"You weren't even talking to me!" he fought back "No calls whatsoever! Nothing! How was I supposed to know we weren't broken up yet? You told me to leave that night…"

"So what if I don't call you or whatever! You're just supposed to know!" she sobbed "And you love her? You bastard! You ruined everything…"

"Allie, after three years…things change…"

"Not to me they don't…"

Spencer tried to hug her but she just pushed him away. "Don't fucking touch me" she spat. He had made a huge mess of things. Seconds later, Sam came out dressed in her own clothes and went to take a seat on the couch. She had been listening to the whole argument from his room.

"Allie, please sit down. I have to talk to both of you" Spencer said hoping she would do as she was told "Just please sit down. So we can all get some closure…"

Luckily, Allie did sit down like she was asked too. She sat a cushion away from Sam making a huge wide space between them. Spencer stood in front of the girls as awkward as can be. He thought he was going to pee in his pants just like he did during his third grade talent show. "Okay" he rubbed his hands together "I'm going to get dressed real quick. Don't you guys run out on me, okay?" he tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't cutting it. There was too much tension in this living room alone for his Spencer charms to light up. He quickly ran into his room and pulled on some jeans and a clean button down shirt. He made sure to get in and out just in case the girls start to turn on each other.

"Alrighty…" Spencer appeared in front of the girls once again "So…I feel like – No. I owe both of you an apology…and this isn't easy for me to do. And as you can see, I am bathed in sweat here and – "

"Just quit with the jokes, Spence and tell us who you're going to choose…" Sam cut right to the chase.

"Well, you see, Sam…that's not quite as easy as I wish it could be. I can't okay. I just can't choose who I love more. Its times like this where I had my magic meatball and maybe things could be a lot simpler."

"You can't use toys for this" Allie chimed in.

"You see?" then Sam jumped in "She has a problem with you using things like that, I on the other hand, I think it's cute! Let her go, Spence. She clearly isn't the one for you. I mean, she left you to be verbally beaten to death by her parents."

"Excuse me but that is none of your business" Allie fought back.

"Excuse me but I think you should back off before I knock your ass right out of this apartment!" Sam raised her fist up ready to hit the brunette.

Spencer watched as the two girls were ripping each other's heads apart. For a moment he thought about what it would be like if they were in bikini's and in a kiddie pool full of green Jell-O. But no, this was no time for ridiculous fantasies. He had to make his big announcement and make the two settle down before someone around the building was bound to call the police. Good thing Mrs. Benson was chaperoning the senior trip, he thought.

"Whoa, whoa CALM DOWN!" he yelled just as their voices got louder. The girls paused and settled down for awhile. "Okay, I'm just going to say this. Its either going to work or not but…" the words were getting too hard to come out as both girls were burning holes into his forehead "Give me at least some time to spend with the both of you. I'll make my decision by the end of this week…"

The girls stared back at him confused and shocked. Then they turned to look at each other. Allie was expecting Sam to back down but instead she smiled sharply "I can deal with that" she said confidently "I'm easily going to win."

Allie began to cry feeling as if she was too weak to win Spencer. "I can't do this…" she said getting up to walk out. But Spencer caught her and held her.

"Allie, I'm tired of chasing you" he said to cool her off "Please do this for me" he rubbed her back in circles.

"I really can't do this, Spence" she sobbed "I can't talk like her, I'm not as confident as her and I clearly am not as young as her…"

"Just let her go. She's weak. All she's good at is walking away…" Sam added in.

"Do you love me?" Spencer asked firmly hoping Allie would go through with it "It's a simple question…"

Allie was lost. She was in love with Spencer enough for her not to turn away from him but there was a catch. She had to share him with Sam temporarily. It only took Allie a few minutes to decide what she wanted to do.

"Fine, I'm in…" she finally said. She broke away from Spencer to sit on the couch.

"Okay" Spencer sighed "I'm glad we're all on the same page here…"

The girls sat there with their arms and legs folded. They turned their heads in unison to glare at each other and quickly turned away.

Let the flames, er, _games _begin.

**TBC…**

**A/n: **The next two chapters will be the girls POV's. I'm gonna use different songs so if you know what song could fit Sam's POV, please feel free to tell me :-D


	5. Trouble

**A/n:** Hi again! Anyways, thanks for song suggestions that you guys have made. I listened to all of them and decided on this one. Sometimes, I feel like Stefanie fuckin' Meyer writing this. So, this chapter wasn't as POV-ish as I wanted it to be. But its Spam centric. I had a hard time figuring out how I was going to write this (as I always do) but I'm glad for the way everything has turned out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Spencer and Sam-** (Britney Spears- Trouble)

_You and I left alone cannot be trusted. There's a lust we can't control. Slowly undress, chest to chest. Unless I say "goodnight", I know we're only gonna go too far. 'Cause I'm not quite ready for that next level, one kiss and that spells trouble, trouble…_

At first, Spencer was quite hesitant at what he had gotten himself into. Having two girls fighting over a boy usually led to trouble but Sam made him feel comfortable with it. Sam was a fighter and when no one was looking, a lover. She wasn't afraid of a challenge and needed to prove she was a better girlfriend than Allie could ever be.

Whenever Spencer made plans for dinner, the two would be lying in bed having pillow fights and tickling each other's feet and rough housing waiting for the time to pass.

"We gotta get dressed. I made reservations." Spencer would remind her.

"I'm too lazy to get up" Sam whined as she threw a pillow at him.

More rough housing began and Spencer would always have to remind her that they were going to be late. But as always, the eventually would skip dinner and get straight to sex. Afterwards, ordering a pizza during the wee hours of the night.

_I get down. I surprise you, don't you push me. Got me in your grip today, next day I'll snatch the goods away. You're not listenin', watch me now because I'm a good girl but I can be bad. You're not quite there; you're not on my level. Trust me for you, I'm trouble…_

Every moment with Sam was suspense and surprise. And she was quite the tease. Spencer would be trying his best to work on a sculpture and Sam would be sitting there just watching him. She would sit there eating a bowl of cereal. Seductively. Cereal! How was cereal supposed to be sexy in any way? But with Sam eating it and watching him sculpt, he found ways about it that could be sexy. He would end up dropping his sculpting tools and carry her to his room and have his way with her.

Being with Sam wasn't all about sex, though. They had their romantic moments, too. Whenever they watched TV together, Spencer would turn away from the show they were watching for a moment and just look at her. The way the light from the TV gave her hair the right shine. He would grab a curl, pull on it and let it bounce on it own making him smile.

"Spencer" she turned to him.

"Yes?" he replied just wanting to kiss her.

"We're out of popcorn." She shoved the bowl towards him and smiled.

Spencer gladly got up to get more popcorn but stopped midway to the kitchen to look at Sam who paid full attention to the show they were watching. Yeah, could definitely see himself doing this with her every night and having to play with her hair was an added bonus.

_This is a warning, I'm warning ya, you're taking too long. Trying to play the back and be cool, but boy you're playing it wrong. Now it's in your eyes, you really, really lookin' like you wanna do somethin'…_

While Sam was pretty confident that Spencer would probably end up choosing her, she knew he was still torn. In bed while holding her close, Spencer began to think. His time with Sam was enough for him to drop everything and finally make the decision already. But being with Sam would have its downs. Half of him was still in love with Allie, how would Sam's mother take it? And most importantly, how would Carly take it?

That was probably the major hurdle he and Sam would have to get over in order for their relationship to be accepted. He was sure it would hurt the both of them if he and Sam had to hide their feelings for each other every time Carly was around. And the task of telling and explaining to Carly? Not something he wanted to imagine. But if these were things he had to face, it would be a labor of love all for Sam.

Sam felt warm and safe nestled against Spencer and he enjoyed every moment like this. "Believe me, Spence" Sam spoke up just as Spencer though she was sleeping "If you choose me, it could be like this all the time."

Spencer smiled because while her voice and tone sounded convincing, in reality there was so much to face and he didn't know if she quite understood that.

Before going to sleep, Spencer once again thought about what his magic meatball would say. Oh how he wished he didn't throw it away.

_Ain't nothing wrong with a little bit of trouble…_


	6. Decode

**Spencer and Allie- (Paramore- Decode)**

_How can I decide on what's right when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight all the time…_

When Spencer came up with the idea of spending time with each girl until he made a choice, Allie felt pieces of her heart breaking second after second. She didn't want to fight for Spencer. She just couldn't. Spencer was hers to begin with and now she'd have to put him on the line because he fell in love with another person. The whole idea was ridiculous to her.

She didn't mean to fight with him that night and now she regretted telling him to leave knowing it would drive him into the arms of another. And now Allie felt weak. Like Sam had made such an impact on Spencer that would easily make up his mind and leave Allie in a millisecond.

_Nor can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides. But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time…_

Allie now felt betrayed and distant when she was with Spencer. He would always try and make an effort to connect with her like they used to but all they could ever think about was the riff in their relationship.

In the car on their way to the restaurant, it was silent. Before he and Allie would sing along to their favorite band but now it was completely different.

"I'm taking you to the Museum Café" Spencer spoke "I even arranged for us to sit at our favorite spot…" he hoped to get some sort of response from her but he got nothing.

"Allie, I know this is hard but please talk to me." He pleaded "I'm scum; I'm vile but please talk to me. This is not helping me choose you."

"Why would you even have to choose anyone at all, Spence?" she argued "You seem pretty cozy with Sam. I think you've pretty much made up your mind."

Frustrated, Spencer pulled up to the BF Wang's parking lot and stopped "Do you want me to choose Sam?"

"I don't care who you choose. I think you've stopped loving me."

"I never stopped loving you, I ju – "

"Just take me home." She replied cutting him off.

Spencer did as he was told and turned the car around heading towards her apartment. It broke his heart to see her mad at him and it broke even more when he pulled up to her place and she stepped out of the car without saying bye.

_How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well. But how did we get here? Well, I think I know…_

Minutes after taking Allie home, Spencer headed back to the loft. As he slid his key into the doorknob, he changed his mind. He went back to Allie's place because he wasn't about to let her give him up. He went to her door and pleaded her not to give up. After holding her for awhile, she fell back in.

Spending time with Allie was obviously more awkward than spending time with Sam. She was always hesitant to kiss him or touch him. He knew he had lost her trust but he didn't want her to feel that way. So he brought up memories of happier times in their relationship.

"Remember when I stacked those creamers at Inside Out burger so high?" Spencer asked.

"I do!" Allie beamed as she smiled "Everyone there was rooting you on!"

"You were like my cheerleader" Spencer reminisced finally seeing that smile he so desperately wanted to see from her.

They talked for hours and Spencer felt as if he was finally getting through to her. Up until he received a text from Sam. Allie's smile instantly faded away.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out on my own. _

_I'm screaming "I love you so", but my thoughts you can't decode…_

Every moment with Allie was a fight for attention. And Allie really did try to give him what he needed from her but when she looked into Spencer's eyes, all she could think about was Sam touching him, kissing him, making love to him.

"I can't do this" Allie pulled her lips away from his "How do I know you're not thinking about Sam?"

Spencer sighed. She was always so paranoid. But he couldn't quite do anything about it. He made her that way "I'm not thinking about Sam. I promise."

"Like your promises mean anything to me anymore…" she spat.

And just like that, they started arguing again.

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves…_

The pressure was put on both of them. The easy way was for Spencer to drop Allie and finally decide on being with Sam but no, he didn't want to throw three years with Allie down the drain. He was pulling every muscle to save it. And Allie, her heart wanted so desperately to trust him again but her head wouldn't let her. She hated being so weak at such a time like this.

After dinner one night, he took Allie home instantly knowing she wouldn't want to spend the night. He pulled up to the parking lot in her apartment complex and the two sat there silently.

"Spence…" she finally spoke up "I know I've been such a pain to get along with lately but…I'm still finding it hard to trust you because I still love you and my friends say that I should just leave you be but I can't…"

"I understand" he nodded.

"Whatever decision you make, I wish you luck with it." She planted a kiss on his lips and the exited the car as Spencer watched on. His mind still wasn't made up.

_There is something I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be true…_

**TBC...**


End file.
